Just Another Love Story
by Aamina-Chan
Summary: It's the last day of school and America is planning to invite everyone to a cook out. Will this bring England and Seychelles closer together or farther apart? Oneshot. -I suck at summaries.. I promise it's better than it sounds-


**Author's Note~** Ello~ Well.. I decided to do a oneshot fanfiction for my favorite couple EnglandxSeychelles! I apologize to those of you who are reading my other story Long time, No See. I haven't updated it in a while because I've been really busy and our internet SUCKS (TKS.. don't do it, just don't.).

Well Read, Review, and ENJOY~ :3

~Aamina-Chan

* * *

><p>I messed around with my pencil as I stared at the clock on the wall. How long was this class again? I sighed. When my boss forced me to come to this school, I didn't know it would be like this. I didn't know that I would become English territory like I did, without putting up a fight. I guess I did give England somewhat of a hard time when he put the dog colar on me. At least I called him an 'Eyebrow Bastard'. I smirked at the old memories.<p>

**RIIING. **

"Class dismissed." my teacher said, putting her pen down.

"Finally.." I sighed, "lunch."

I stood up and starting walking down the hallway. "Yo, Seychelles!"

"Hm?" I turned around, half expecting to see England there. Instead, I came face to face with my pal, America. "Oh, America. Hiya!"

I liked America. He was fun to be around, not that bad of a cook either. "Come to my place tonight at seven!"

I blinked. "Wait, what?"

America laughed. "No, not for something like that. Everyone's gonna be there! I'm having a cook out to celebrate the last day of school here!"

I sighed a sigh of relief. He had me scared for a second. "Really? Sounds like fun." I stated, as we walked down the hall together. America nodded. "I can promise you it will be amazingly fun! Considering it's being planned by me, the HERO!"

I laughed. "Good to hear.''

Today was the last day here at this school. I made plenty of friends and had a good time. Besides the fact that on my first day I was declared English territory. I got to spend some time with that Eyebrow bastard aswell. He wasn't that bad.. As a cook, hell yeah, he was TERRIBLE.. but we had some good times and good memories together. I guess becoming his territory wasn't ALL that bad. If he hadn't declared me English territory I wouldn't have met America or any of the others.

"So you're coming, riiiiight?" America asked me. I nodded, "Of course I will~"

"Woohoo! Now everyone will be there! Of course.. I had to force some people to come."

"Hahaha, nice America."

America nodded. "I know, but it's okay. I'm AMERICAN!"

I laughed again.

"Hey America. You're not flirting with England's girl, are you?"

America and I turned around to see who the voice belonged to. "Oh, hey Prussia." America greeted, "and I'm just asking her if she wanted to come to the cook out."

"I am NOT 'England's girl'!" I shouted at him. I hated being called that. The only reason some people called me that was to tease me about what happened when England was drunk..

~**Flashback~**

_"H-Hey Seychelles~" England called out. "Oh great.." I mumbled. "He's drunk again... What Eyebrow bastard?" _

_"C'mere. I need to tell you something." _

_I sighed and walked towards him. "What is-HMPH!" I was cut off by him pressing his lips against mine. I pulled away and glared at him. I know the look I gave him didn't have the effect it usually did, considering how red I was. "WHAT THE HELL?" I shouted, ignoring the laughter of the others in the background. England usually kissed a girl he was fond of when he was drunk. I wasn't expecting it to be me this time. _

_I was SO tempted to slap him, but I didn't. I knew he didn't mean to, he was drunk. I sighed heavily and stormed off. I never really liked England. He was okay sometimes, not all the time._

**~End of Flashback~**

"Ja, ja sure you're not." Prussia said, then he turned to America and started walking with us. "So you gonna be there, Sey?" Prussia asked me.

I nodded. "Mhm."

"Awesome." he said. We walked into the lunchroom and to our designated table we always sat at. I always brought packed lunch, so did America and Italy. Prussia walked over to the lunch line.

I sighed when I saw England start to approach our table and take a seat across from me, like he usually did. "Hey, Eyebrows." I said.

"Hello."

"Yo, Iggy."

England's eyebrows furrowed. He hated that nickname. England looked at his lunch tray and frowned. I burst out laughing. "Yum. Meat surprise today. It's almost as bad as your cooking."

"Ah, shut up you wanker." he said fondly. America chuckled. "I guess you two are gonna get along today."

I shrugged. Some days me and England got along, sometimes quite well, other times not at all. England smiled slightly, "Geuss so."

"Well, that's good, since my cook out is tonight!" America exclaimed. Soon, Prussia came back he didn't look too happy about he lunch today. There again, no one should be. After he came, France arrived, then Germany, Italy, and Japan, then China, and so on.

We were all talking about what games and stuff would be at America's cook out. "I have an awesome idea guys!" Prussia shouted.

"What is it?" I asked. "We should go toilet paper peoples' houses. You know.. some nice old pranks!"

America jumped up. "Yeah! That sounds like fun!" him and Prussia high fived then sat down again. Japan didn't seem to approve of the idea. "I'm not sure about that.. maybe we should so something erse.." he said.

"Aw, c'mon Japan! Don't be such a baby! Let loose once and a while and have fun!" America told him.

"B-but.."

"I'll come along only if I can spend some time with my Seychelles~" France said, sending me a wink. I sighed. I liked France, he was nice, but too flirty. I hated how he called me 'his Seychelles' too. England stood up. "She is not _'your Seychelles'_!" he shouted. "Ah, but she isn't your girl either England!" France retorted.

"Whoever said I wanted her to be my girl?"

"It's so obvious!"

"You bloody wanker! I never wanted her to be '_my girl_'!"

I rolled my eyes as they continued to argue. I was used to them arguing over things like that. Especially that argument. America was laughing, Germany looked like he was about to burst, China was yelling at France and England to shut up, Japan was panicking, Italy was running around handing out white flags to random people, Russia was offering England and France weapons. Same old, same old. Suddenly, Prussia appeared next to me. "Ah, guys! SHUT UP! Seychelles belongs to me! Isn't that right, Sey?" Prussia kissed my cheek. Everyone froze and stared at us. I was in shock.

"KESESESESESESESE!" Prussia was laughing so hard he was crying. "Y-you guys actually thought that I w-was with Seychelles!"

I stared at him for a while. I actually thought he was serious. Good thing he wasn't. Everyone was still staring at Prussia. I smirked and decided I wanted revenge for him scaring me like that.

"Aw.. Prussie.. you weren't serious?" I pouted. "I thought you really loved me.." I did my best not to laugh at his shocked expresion. I was a pretty good actress. I can even make myself cry, which sounded like a good idea right now. So, I let the fake tears loose. Everyone was now staring with their mouths wide open at me. Prussia looked like he just saw a ghost.

"Prussie? W-wait.. Seychelles.. you don't really feel that way about me, do you? I'm so sorry.." Prussia said. That was it. I couldn't take it anymore. I laughed so hard that I fell out of my seat and found it hard to breathe. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I can't breathe! I can't breathe!" I shouted through my laughter. Everyone else was now laughing aswell.

"Hyahaha! Prussia you were just pwned!" America shouted. Prussia smirked at me. "I guess I was.."

England walked over to me and helped me up. I took a few deep breaths then dusted off my uniform. "You should've seen your faces!"

America laughed again and high fived me. "That was a pretty good one, Seychelles." England said. I looked at him. "Thanks~ I guess my acting classes really were good for something!"

England chuckled. "I believe so."

I smiled at him. He wasn't bad at all.. at least not for today. There were even times when I thought England was actually the person I wanted to stay with. I found him somewhat attractive, I won't lie about that.

"Sorry to ruin the moment guys, but the bell just rang. Back to classes!" America told England and me.

I looked at America. "We were not having a moment!"

America smiled. "Whatever you say. Just hurry up and get to class!"

England scoffed. "You're one to talk America."

And with that, we left to our classes.

* * *

><p>About two hours after school, I looked at the clock. Five o'clock. I had an hour to get ready for America's party, he lived about an hour away and I wanted to be on time. I ran over to my closet to find something to wear. I didn't want to dress too fancy, so I put on a yellow knee-length dress and put on a blue jean half jacket. Then, I pulled on her black flats and took out her pigtails and just left my hair down for once. Hm. I kind of liked it.<p>

I looked at the clock again. It was 6:01. Good enough. I ran out of my house and called a taxi.

* * *

><p>I knocked on America's door at 7:05.<p>

"Heyo, Sey~!" He greeted as he held the door open to let me in. "Hiya~" I said and walked in.

America looked at me, "Look England! Isn't Seychelles pretty with her hair down?" America asked. Oh great. The only people here at the time were Me, America (Duh) and England. Everyone else had yet to arrive. Maybe I shouldn't have been in such a rush

"What? Oh. Hello Seychelles." England said walking over. He stopped and looked at me. "Wow. She does, doesn't she." England answered America. I smiled. "Hah. Thanks guys."

Just then, Germany, Italy, Japan, and China arrived. After them all the others came. By then, we were all in America's backyard as America was grilling. Of course, there was drinks (Beer, vodka, wine, ect.). And of course, those of us waiting were trying to see who would get drunk first as I sat there and laughed my ass off at the idea. "Hey! Wait untill I get done grilling! I wanna play too!" America shouted.

"America, you go ahead and play I'll grill while I laugh at you guys." I offered. America looked at me and smiled. "Thanks, Sey!"

"No problem, besides, it's fun to watch you guys."

I stood up and started to grill the hamburgers and hot dogs. The first people to get drunk were China and England. Then America and Germany. "A lady GRILLING?" France questioned when he walked outside and saw me. I smiled at him. "What's so wrong with it?" I asked him. "Well, such a lovely woman shouldn't have to do the work!" France said.

"Don't worry about it, I offered to." I said.

"Yeah, you wine bastard. She offered to. Besides, I find it quite attactive~" England said. America nodded in agreement.

I looked away and blushed at this."Er.. well.. I'm going to get back to cooking.." I said.

France sighed and sat down next to the others, who were still drunk.

* * *

><p>"ALRIGHT~ Foods done!" I called to the others. I sat down a plate with the hamburger meat on the table America set up outside, I sat the plate with the hotdogs next to the other plate.<p>

I took a seat in between England and France. They were no longer drunk now, but it was funny to see China drunk. All he did was go on and on about pandas and started comparing everyone to them. He said Russia looked like a panda that ate way too much bamboo. I laughed at that. Russia replied by saying he was just big boned. I'm not gonna lie, I always had a good time hanging out with the guys. Yeah, I had fun hanging out with Hungary and the other girls too, but the guys were more daring and competitive.

"Wow.. I wasn't expecting you to grill _this_ good!" America exclaimed, taking another bite out of his hamburger. I smiled proudly, "I learn from the best."

America laughed. "I'm the best at everything!"

England rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Everything that revolves around being an idiot."

I laughed and punched England's arm playfully. "You're just as good as that as he is, Eyebrows."

Everyone laughed. I liked times like these. All of us getting along and laughing. It was fun. "Good idea America." I said.

"Huh?"

"For the cook out."

"Oh. Yeah, I know. I planned it so I could be the hero and save you guys from your boredom!" he stated. We all laughed again. Prussia stood up after finishing his food. "So. Who's up for toilet papering peoples' houses?"

"I'm in!" America shouted. "Sure." China said. After Prussia and America managed to get everyone to agree, they all looked at me. "And you, Seychelles? You're not a chicken, are ya?" Prussia asked.

"No way."

"Then are you in?" America asked.

"Okay, let's do this." I grinned.

"That's our girl!" America and Prussia shouted in unison.

* * *

><p>"Ve~ Where are we going?" Italy asked.<p>

Prussia looked at the Italian. "We are going to be awesome and have fun!"

"That's not what I ment. But okay~!"

I laughed. Italy was funny and too innocent for his own good.

"Who's house first?" America asked everyone. "How about the unawesome pianist house?" Prussia suggested. "Okay! To Austria's it is!" America sang."Wait! Have you guys _seen_ his house? It's huge!" I told them. "The bigger the better!" Prusia exclaimed.

We all hoped into America's pickup truck. America drove with Prussia riding shotgun. The rest of us sat outside in the trunk. America had toilet paper rolls all over the back. He must've been planning this with Prussia for a while. I sat down where I usually do; between France and England.

"Well, are we going or not you wanker?" England shouted to America, who had yet to start the car. "Hold your horses, Iggy!" America shouted back. Soon, we were on our way to Austria's place.

* * *

><p>By the time we got back to America's house it was 9:45. I plopped down on a couch in the living room. America and France sat down next to me. Germany sat with Italy, Japan, and England on the other couch. Prussia sat in a chair between the two couches.<p>

"That.. was fun." I stated. Everyone nodded in agreement. Japan sighed, "I can't berieve I did that.."

"But you had fun, right? C'mon don't lie~" Prussia grinned. "I guess it was a rittre fun." Japan said. England laughed. "It was a blast!"

England stood up to get a drink. "Ah, England don't." I said.

"Why not?"

"It irritates me when you get drunk."

"So?"

I sighed heavily. "You're so stubborn."

He nodded. "Thanks."

"That wasn't a compliment you fool!" I shouted. He pissed me off sometimes especially when he refused to listen to me about his drinking problem. Everyone went quiet, they knew better. I stood up and glared at England. "Why don't you ever listen to me? I'm trying to help you!"

England stared at me. "Why?"

I sighed heavily. "You dumbass! Why can't you tell that I love you?" Crap. There they went. The words I've been meaning to keep a secret, now everyone knew.

America stood up. "I think I'm going to go outside for a bit.. anyone else?"

Everyone nodded and stood up aswell,then they all walked outside, leaving me alone with that dense fool. I sighed. Damn it.

"S-Seychelles.." England stared at me. I crossed my arms and glared at him. "What is it now?" I demanded. He approached me then wrapped his arms around me. I froze, and did my best to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. "I'm..sorry.." he said, while stroking my hair. That did it. The tears fell. England held me closer.

"Seychelles.. I love you too." he stated, looking at me. I looked back at him and he smiled. There was no way he could be serious.. was there? No, of course not. I shook my head slowly. "No you don't. You're just saying that to make me feel better." I stated. England's smile faded.

"Seychelles.. I really do."

"I don't believe you."

Suddenly, I felt his lips against mine. I wanted to yell at him, then I realized that he wasn't drunk. So.. he really meant it. He pulled away and looked at me again. "Believe me now?" he asked, smiling. I smiled back at him. "Guess so."

Instead of yelling at him, I kissed him back.

_"JEEZ ZUS!" _America shouted when he walked in. "I am SO sorry for disturbing you! It's just... we didn't hear you guys yelling anymore and- Sorry!"

England and I jumped away from eachother and stared at America. "Oh.. haha.. America.." I said nervously.

"Ve~ What's going on?" Italy asked from behind America. America shoved the others back outside. "Nothing.. nothing. Just another love story." he stated tossing a wink towards me and England.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note~ <strong>Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. :3 And I might make a longer version (With Chapters) of this Oneshot... Dempends on the amount of reviews I get on it~

CIAO~ X3

~Aamina-Chan


End file.
